


Miss Nancy Drew

by Shirleycuthbertcooper



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Multi, Riverdale, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleycuthbertcooper/pseuds/Shirleycuthbertcooper
Summary: Everything is fine in the town of seemingly perfect Riverdale 6 months after Jason Blossom's murderer and the Black Hood are discovered. Up until 17 year old shining star Betty Cooper shockingly attempts to take her own life for what looks from the outside, like no reason. As you travel further into the story you realize her abusive past, terrible ex best friend, and difficult home life that was out shined by her beauty and Peachy attitude. We find out what happens when her darkness fully engulfs her.(AU. Hi! This is my first story, eVeR you can follow me on Tumblr to ask about updates and such at: bughead_enthusiasttxx.)





	Miss Nancy Drew

TAPE 1: SIDE A AN: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY/FANFIC it’s shitty if I’m being honest. But this story is based on thirteen reasons why, but riverdale version. (Betty is Hannah, Jughead is Clay, etc.) I took on this idea/challenge from @longlivebughead on tumblr, so hopefully I don’t disappoint. xx

 

 

 

 

             “Hey it’s Betty. Betty Cooper, yes you heard correctly. Adjust your whatever device your hearing this on. It’s me. Live and in stereo. No return engagements. No encore, and this time absolutely no requests, get a snack, settle in. Because I’m about to tell you the story of my life. Or more specifically. Why my life ended. And if you’re listening to this tape… you’re one of the reasons why.”

Jughead couldn’t believe his ears as he threw his headphones down onto the coffee table in his old broken down trailer, sighing heavily, running his hands down his face. “This can’t be true. There’s no way, I can’t be one of the reasons…” was all that was running through his mind while he stared at the button begging to be pushed for the sound of Betty Cooper’s angelic voice to course through his ears once more. Picking up his headphones and pressing play again, he sighed heavily eyes becoming watery as he listened to her words.

            “I’m not saying where you pop into place in our story, but fear not. For if you receive this little box, than you are sure to pop up.”

Jughead wasn’t sure what to do. To take the box to Sheriff Keller immediately, to run to the hospital where the coopers were, or to obey the once full of life Betty Cooper’s rules as he listened in. Only 2 rules, to listen and pass it on. When breaking the rules, Betty apparently had someone who would realease the tapes to the world. So instead of rushing to tell and adult, or pausing to contemplate, he kept going. Kept listening to the Beautiful Porcelain dolls words, as if she were right there next to him. Telling him the story herself.

           “First up on our fine little list, is no other than Archie Andrews…”

He paused rewinding the tape once again, his ex best friends name playing over and over again “Archie Andrews,” was one of the reasons the love of his life attempted suicide, and was now hospitalized in a coma for it. With a slim chance of survival.

           “For you Archie, you were my first crush… a love at first sight I would say. We had been neighbors for as long as I could remember. And I loved you every day. Notice the passed tense on that. ‘Loved’ meaning I no longer love you Archie. Not after what happened. Not after what you did. Not after what we did together that night we became investigators searching for the mystery that was the black hood. I kissed you that night. And you kissed me back. After telling me I was too good for you and then making love countless times to my best friend, maybe I ended up good enough for you. Maybe I was worthy of your love now. For you had replied the same amount of emotion into that kiss that I had. I thought it was love. But it seemed to be a heat of the moment type of thing as I realized I didn’t love you anymore, and you kissed Ronnie that next early Christmas morning. Breaking my heart. But not really. Seeing as I knew that I didn’t really love you. Seeing as we had no benefit towards being with each other. But you see. Things changed after that kiss. My ex boyfriend found out about it. And got together with Toni Topaz for a short while, and Cheryl Blossom let it spread like wild fire. Telling everyone how I was a home wrecker who got in the way of relationships. You making me believe we had something that night Archie. It made me lose all my relationships especially the small one I had with you. Except. Our relationship didn't matter. And the kiss was pointless. And instantly regretted by each of us afterwards. You not loving me is not what broke my heart. No. It's the fact that you spread rumors. Heart stabbing, wound ripping rumors, that knocked me off my feet every time I attempted to stand back up again. Those cold, heartless, rumors.”

Jughead sat baffled on the couch. She didn’t still love Archie. It was a heat in the moment. And yet instead of listening to her. He turned away and went to Toni for support. The entire tape had confused him so far. She had loved Archie. But stopped loving him up until a small spark of feelings re ignited when he also leaned in towards her on that faithful night. Un aware that Cheryl Blossom would know. Jughead ran a sweaty palm through his hair shaking as he went to Click play once again. Contemplating and thinking. “Am I the only one who has received these tapes? Who else has had them? What did I do that was so wrong?” He sighed heavily taking his headphones off and lying his head down on the rough pillow that sat on his beat up couch, in the equally if not worse, beat up trailer. Closing his eyes and hoping it’s all a dream when he wakes up and praying he isn’t one of the reasons for why she had done something so irreplaceable, he fell asleep. But when he was awoken by the sun coming through the trailer windows, he looked to the coffee table where his headphones and tape recorder sat low and behold, very real and very there. He breathed heavily thinking about why him. And what he had done to her that hurt her so badly to the point she had done this. He pressed play. Listening to her voice flow through his ears.

         "So. Archiekins... what rumor? You might ask yourself. The rumor where we did more than just a small peck in your car? Or that one rumor that I did it to get back at Ronnie for something. Or the biggest most blown up rumor. That I was never in love with. News Flash. The love of my life Jughead Jones, but instead I used him as a one way ticket to get closer to you cause I'm some. Crazy stalker. Let's start with that one oh wait. That's all one. Big. Fucking. Rumor. Bunched into one! Let's begin. A faithful first day back from winter break, me and Jughead are on decent terms. In fact. The whole core 4 is on decent terms. What a shocker! Yes. We were all civil. Yet all in different places. But no matter where we were. We all, along with the rest of the school, we all suddenly received a message from an anonymous number with a photo of me and you kissing Archie. At first I was livid, about to walk up to Cheryl Blossom herself and do nothing but blow up right in her face. But that was up until I read that horrible message. And everything clicked. For the message had read:

          ' _Hello Riverdale High students, you may recognize this as Betty Cooper, Jughead                          Jones girlfriend. Or maybe more like Ex girlfriend, or maybe you'll see her as back_ _stabbing Bitch from now on. As she kissed me on Christmas Eve night, without my permission. She then led us on to do other things inside that car. And I mean more than just a sticky maple. ;) But she also laid in my arms and told me how her plan had come together. We all knew she was smart. A very smart girl, but from Chucks story from the iconic Jughead Birthday Bash, we also all know she's a bit crazy too. But as we laid there, she explained. She used Jughead as a way to get me jealous. To make me want her. Kissing him in front of me. Laughing, holding hands. Everything you could think of. Just to win me over. And wow. What a surprise. It didn't work. But she kept explaining. How her and Veronica lodge had an altercation a night before. And this would be the **perfect**_ _way to get back at her. As she sat there and looked at me after forcing herself upon me in a vehicle. I then drove her home. And told Veronica ASAP like the good boyfriend I am. Why don't we all sit on that for a_ _moment. I'd just like to say Hi Betty. Is it as good as you hoped? Revenge?'_

 _"_ I had crumpled to the floor of the blue and gold dropping my phone in the process while the words started forming themselves again and again in my head. That day was the day when I was stared at. And poked fun at. And criticized. But worst of all. That was the day I saw Toni and Jughead behind the bleachers. Whether it was for comfort. Or for much worse, it was true love. Either way it hurt.  It I can't blame him for that. I can't be mad at Jughead for that. He didn't know it was a lie. And I could not convince him it was. Only one person could. And that is you Archie. You are and were the only one with that opportunity. But I'm dead now. So there's no chance you ever could. And it wouldn't matter now anyways if you did. But oh well. I'll save it for the record. Thanks for listening to your tape Archie Andrews."

The tape ended and Jughead's heart nearly went with it. He sat on the couch tears in knowingly streaming down his tired worn out face. Before taking his headphones off and throwing the book on the table at the wall in rage, a loud scream following suit. He was breathing heavily now gripping is hair tightly in his fists as he sat back down. Shaking as he puts the headphones back in his ears. He pops the recorder open and flips the tape, quickly hitting play beforehand he loses the courage.

           "Wow. Congrats. You’ve made it to the second tape Haven’t heard yourself yet? Well sit back. Or maybe you already heard yourself. I never said that you might or might not be mentioned more than once in these magical little devices. But relax Archie. Or whoever else just listened. You’re not next. I mean. Unless you are Veronica Lodge. If so Hey Ronnie, welcome to your tape…”

**Author's Note:**

> Give Kudos, Comment, and follow me on tumblr @bughead_enthusiastt  
> xx


End file.
